kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Pirate Ship
In the Space-Pirate Ship |Row 2 title = Residents |Row 2 info = *The Space Pirates |Row 3 title = Appearances |Row 3 info = Kid Icarus: Uprising (Chapter 8) }} The Space Pirate Ship (星族船 Hoshi Zoku-sen, "Star Thief Ship") is a vehicle and location in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Piloted by the Space Pirate Captain, it is fueled by the stars it was designed to collect.Idol description Appearances Chapter 8: The Space-Pirate Ship Having defeated her three commanders, Pit is raring to face off against Medusa. However, Palutena informs him that she had hidden the Three Sacred Treasures in the sky's constellations for safekeeping, which were then stolen by a band of star thieves known as the Space Pirates. To make matters worse, the Underworld Army has caught wind of this and begins attacking their ship in search of the treasures, forcing Pit to seek out the ship posthaste. As Pit flies through the Galactic Sea, the Space Pirate Ship emerges from the watery matter below. Pit pursues the ship as it soars through the sky, fighting off Underworld troops and dodging the ship's lasers along the way. Once they get close enough, Palutena finally spots an opening and crashes the angel into the ship. Now aboard the ship, Pit traverses throughout its interior in search of the Three Sacred Treasures, encountering various Space Pirate troops on the way. As the angel explores the area, he comes across the ship's generator room, which holds a massive glass container with star matter whirling around within it. Palutena explains that the shining substance is energy from the Galactic Sea, which was converted into propulsive power that allows the ship to run indefinitely. He then stumbles across the ship's storage vault, where the stolen constellations were compressed into spheres for transportation. However, Palutena senses that the treasures are absent, leading her to believe that the Space Pirate Captain currently possesses them. As Pit continues, he travels in and out of the ship via Grind Rails and pathways made of light, witnessing the Space Pirates and the Underworld Army locked in battle along the way. He then uses switches to proceed through the ship, eventually reaching above deck. Here he encounters the Space Pirate Captain, who is unintelligibly shouting orders. However, long tentacles suddenly emerge and grab the captain, promptly tossing the Space Pirate into the mouth of a massive space kraken. The beast then notices Pit and engages him in battle. Upon its defeat, Pit locates and obtains the Three Sacred Treasures Case before Palutena extracts him from the ship. Idol Description Space Pirate Ship The Space Pirates use this spiffy ship to rob constellations as they travel the Galactic Sea. The blade on the bow cuts the constellation's cords, and the anchor snatches up the stars. Stored belowdecks, stars are sold or used for fuel. Gallery Spacepirateshiparcard.png|AR Card of Space Pirate Ship. Spacepirateshipart2.png|Alternate artwork of the Space Pirate Ship. Spacepirateshipart3.png Spacepirateshipart4.png Spacepirateshipart5.png Spacepirateshipart6.png SpacePirateShip.jpg Spacepirateshipscreencap1.png Spacepirateshipscreencap2.png Spacepirateshipscreencap3.png Spacepirateshipscreencap4.png References Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Space Pirates Category:Key Locations